


SakuAtsu - Ci sto provando

by GReina



Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu Miya trying to be a good boyfriend, M/M, No Spoilers, POV Miya Atsumu, Post-Time Skip, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GReina/pseuds/GReina
Summary: Atsumu avrebbe voluto che tutto fosse perfetto per il giorno di San Valentino, però...
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: When Valentine's Day Comes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161491
Kudos: 3





	SakuAtsu - Ci sto provando

**Author's Note:**

> Ho lasciato la SakuAtsu per ultima perché... be', che posso dirvi: LI AMO! Quindi chiudo in bellezza. Spero di avervi fatto un po' di compagnia oggi!  
> Con questi due splendidi imbecilli vi do la buonanotte!  
> xxx

Non c’era speranza che Atsumu riuscisse a prendere sonno. Aveva corteggiato Sakusa per mesi prima che questi gli concedesse un appuntamento e anche una volta ottenuto quello aveva dovuto faticare parecchio per avere il primo rapido e casto bacio sulla bocca. Per quanto per lui non fosse la norma ad Atsumu aveva fatto piacere andare piano. Aveva iniziato a flirtare con Kiyoomi per semplice divertimento, come faceva con tutti, ma poi qualcosa era cambiato. Il suo era diventato un vero e proprio corteggiamento quando si era accorto di trovare Sakusa più interessante di chiunque altro e più andava avanti, più era sicuro che lo fosse davvero.

Avevano iniziato a frequentarsi solo da sei settimane e poche volte in quell’arco di tempo Atsumu aveva potuto prenderlo per mano. I baci, poi, erano ancora più rari. Ogni cosa con Kiyoomi doveva essere fatta con calma, ma se all’inizio Atsumu aveva creduto che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere, adesso sapeva di essersi sbagliato. Certo, procedere così lentamente da una parte lo faceva impazzire, eppure dall’altra ogni piccolissimo e normalmente insignificante gesto per Atsumu e Kiyoomi valeva quanto cento gesti plateali messi insieme. Quando giocavano a pallavolo e Sakusa sceglieva di battere il cinque solo a lui, quando gli si sedeva vicino nell’autobus della squadra rinunciando al suo abituale sedile solitario, quando gli sfiorava la mano mentre camminavano fianco a fianco, o quando gli lanciava quei sorrisi lievi ma chiaramente dolci e felici… tutto quello faceva sentire Atsumu in un modo in cui nessuno era riuscito mai a fare, riusciva a farlo sentire speciale.

Nessuna sorpresa, quindi, che Atsumu ebbe trascorso la notte prima di San Valentino del tutto insonne oltre che più che eccitato all’idea di quello che lui e Kiyoomi avrebbero fatto l’indomani.

In sei settimane di frequentazione, certo, avevano avuto diversi appuntamenti. Eppure, non erano mai mancati gli insulti di Osamu al riguardo: _“Quello che fate voi due potrebbero farlo tranquillamente anche due semplici amici!”_ Atsumu fingeva di non darci peso, che gli andasse bene così, ma segretamente pregava affinché potessero avere un _vero_ appuntamento, pieno di smancerie dolci e cliché romantici.

 _“Ti do carta bianca per San Valentino.”_ gli aveva detto un giorno Sakusa sorprendo il biondo _“Non farmene pentire.”_ Atsumu aveva quindi iniziato da subito ad organizzare la loro serata per il 14 febbraio, e per tutto il tempo aveva sperato davvero che Kiyoomi non si sarebbe pentito della fiducia che gli aveva mostrato. Ecco, quindi, che una frase poco importante per qualunque altra coppia diventava qualcosa di fondamentale per loro: _“Mi fido di te.”_ gli aveva detto Sakusa con quelle parole; _“So che mi conosci e che rispetterai la mia fobia”._

E tra ansia e trepidazione, finalmente il giorno di San Valentino era arrivato.

Sebbene mancassero ancora infinite ore al loro appuntamento, Atsumu iniziò già a preparare tutto. Tirò fuori dall’armadio i vestiti che avrebbe indossato, poi cambiò idea e li conservò per uscirne altri ripetendo la stessa scena altre tre volte. Si assicurò che i cioccolatini che aveva fatto a mano fossero ben disposti nella scatola d’asporto decorata che aveva comprato e si fece la doccia più approfondita della sua vita, perché _avrebbe dovuto essere perfetto per Kiyoomi_. Quando si fu asciugato ed ebbe indossato dei vestiti comodi per stare a casa, si rese conto di aver esaurito tutto ciò che poteva fare in vista di quella sera, quindi cercò di allentare la pressione cucinando – per una volta – il pranzo per sé stesso ed Osamu.

Aveva appena portato il cibo in tavola quando suo fratello lo vide e commentò:

“Hai un aspetto orribile.” per quanto gli insulti di Osamu non lo toccassero ormai da anni, quel giorno la sua frase ebbe il potere di farlo agitare.

“Cosa!? Ma se mi sono appena fatto la doccia.”

“Il sapone non lava via le occhiaie. Sembri un cadavere.” Atsumu si passò una mano sul volto. Le ore di sonno che aveva perso quella notte avevano iniziato a farsi sentire già da qualche tempo, e questa era anche la ragione per cui aveva optato per una doccia gelida nonostante fosse febbraio.

“Il tuo appuntamento è solo stasera, no? Potresti anche provare a dormire.” e Atsumu – un paio di ore più tardi – lo fece. D’altronde, l’ultima cosa che voleva era sbadigliare in faccia a Sakusa dandogli l’impressione di trovare la loro serata noiosa.

“Tsumu.” sentì chiamare dopo quello che gli era sembrato appena un secondo da quando aveva chiuso gli occhi steso sul suo letto. “Tsumu.”

“Mmh?” chiese contrariato. _“Mi hai consigliato tu di provare a dormire e poi non me lo lasci fare?”_ pensò scontento.

“Come mai sei già a casa?” Atsumu corrugò la fronte mentre apriva un solo occhio.

“Ma che dici?” chiese roco e confuso.

“Il tuo appuntamento, no? È andato male?” il biondo si sollevò del tutto per guardare suo fratello. Stava per chiedergli ancora delucidazioni quando si accorse che il cielo era buio, al di là della finestra.

“Cazzo!! Che ore sono!??” scattò immediatamente in piedi più sveglio di quanto non lo fosse mai stato.

“Stai dicendo che non sei uscito??”

“Samu! L’orario!” non aveva tempo per farsi prendere in giro.

“Sono le dieci, sei in ritardo di tre ore. Cosa vorresti fare?” Atsumu afferrò nel panico il proprio cellulare chiedendosi perché diamine la sveglia non avesse suonato, poi si accorse che era morto.

“Proprio oggi doveva rompersi??” era attaccato alla presa, quindi non poteva essere la batteria e davvero non capiva il problema. Corse in bagno a lavarsi i denti il più in fretta possibile, poi afferrò i cioccolatini dal frigo ed infilò scarpe e giubbotto senza preoccuparsi di cambiarsi i vestiti. Sapeva di non avere speranze, tuttavia provò comunque ad andare al luogo dell’appuntamento. Ovviamente, Sakusa non era lì.

Atsumu si afferrò disperato i capelli, poi rimontò in macchina e si diresse verso l’appartamento di quello che sperava ancora di essere il suo ragazzo. Bussò con insistenza fin quando il corvino non aprì la porta con un cipiglio arrabbiato in viso.

“Omi!”

“Atsumu. Vedo che sei vivo.”

“Omi, mi dispiace!”

“Cos’è successo?” Atsumu cercò di recuperare il fiato che aveva perso per salire le scale del palazzo fino all’interno di Sakusa per non dover aspettare l’ascensore. Deglutì e rispose decidendo di non mentire.

“Io… mi sono addormentato, Omi.” la rabbia e la delusione passarono sul viso di Kiyoomi e lì rimasero. Atsumu capì che fino a quel momento aveva voluto dargli il beneficio del dubbio, ma che adesso aveva deciso di poter tranquillamente essere furioso con lui.

“Torna a dormire, allora.” fece per chiudere la porta, ma Atsumu la bloccò in fretta con una mano urlando:

“No!” Kiyoomi guardò prima la mano del biondo, poi il suo viso, e sembrava stesse per iniziare a sbraitare quando Miya lo precedette.

“Devi ascoltarmi.” disse serio. “È vero, mi sono addormentato. Avrei potuto inventare una qualsiasi scusa, ma non l’ho fatto.”

“E vorresti essere premiato per questo??”

“No!” fu l’immediata risposta dell’altro, una vena infastidita nella voce. “Non voglio essere premiato per essere stato sincero con te, Omi, perché lo sono sempre, perché è una cosa che mi viene naturale e che _dovrebbe_ essere naturale. Ma voglio un premio, sì. Lo voglio perché per me è tremendamente difficile tutto questo, _cazzo_!” il corvino non seppe come rispondere, quindi lui continuò:

“Non ho mai avuto una relazione seria perché non ho mai sentito l’esigenza di impegnarmi per nessuno. All’inizio credevo che con te non sarebbe stato diverso, e invece eccome se lo è, Omi! Con te tutto è diverso.” il seme della paura sbocciò sul volto di Sakusa. Atsumu sapeva quanto quel discorso potesse farlo spaventare, sapeva dell’insicurezza di Kiyoomi, sapeva quanto il corvino odiasse essere _diverso_ , ma decise di andare avanti.

“Sì, mi sono addormentato, perché non ho fatto altro, in questi giorni, che pensare al nostro primo San Valentino e a come renderlo perfetto. Mi sono addormentato perché stanotte ero troppo eccitato all’idea di passare questa serata insieme a te per riuscire dormire!” disse “E dopo tutto questo non è giusto, Omi. Non è giusto che tu mi sbatta la porta in faccia, non è giusto che mi giudichi per un singolo errore in sei settimane di relazione e quasi un anno di corte. Perché io ce la sto mettendo davvero tutta, ci sto provando davvero, per quanto mi venga difficile. Per tutta la vita non ho fatto altro che frequentare per un paio di giorni una persona e poi passare al sesso. Da sempre non ho fatto altro che prendere il piacere che volevo senza farmi troppi scrupoli. Tu sei la persona che voglio di più, e non posso neanche toccarti! E non ho mai minimamente pensato di volere un premio per questo, ma se me ne puoi concedere uno, allora perdona questo mio stramaledetto errore! Perché ci sto provando così tanto, Omi, ad essere buono per te,” gli si inclinò la voce “e mi piaci così tanto che la tensione per uno stupido appuntamento di San Valentino non è mai stata più forte, e tutta questa tensione mi ha spinto a non dormire stanotte e io…” la voce gli si affievolì. Un groppo gli si era formato in gola, sapeva di avere gli occhi lucidi. Aveva organizzato quella serata in ogni minimo dettaglio, e adesso era rovinata. Si schiarì la gola mentre distoglieva lo sguardo da quello nero pece di Sakusa. Stringeva ancora la scatola di cioccolatini sottobraccio, quindi continuando a guardare a terra li porse al più alto.

“Ti ho preparato questi. Mi sono disinfettato le mani e tutto, prima di farli. Accetta almeno questa scatola prima di mandarmi via.” Kiyoomi non la prese, quindi il biondo sollevò gli occhi con una morsa sul cuore. Lo sguardo di Sakusa era indecifrabile. Atsumu in passato era riuscito a leggerlo meglio con la mascherina addosso. Lo vide deglutire e lo fece anche lui. Poi lo schiacciatore gli afferrò il bavero del suo cappotto e lo attirò verso di sé. Il battito di Miya accelerò, la sua confusione era tale da non capire se quel gesto fosse per urlargli meglio contro o per baciarlo. Ebbe la risposta quando le labbra di Sakusa si poggiarono sulle sue.

Non si erano mai baciati in quel modo. Fu un bacio urgente, appassionato, bagnato. Quando Kiyoomi interruppe il contatto, Atsumu lo guardò sorpreso e sussurrò:

“Non sei costretto a fare così. A me sta bene continuare come abbiamo sempre fatto.” non voleva che l’altro fraintendesse il suo discorso di poco prima.

“Sta’ zitto.” fu la risposta del corvino “Avevo intenzione di farlo anche prima che tu mi dessi buca.” ringhiò prima di tornare sulle sue labbra. Atsumu gemette e ricambiò con affetto e passione.

“Scusa…” lo mormorarono all’unisono, e all’unisono risero.

“Non devi scusarti per esserti addormentato.”

“E tu non devi scusarti per volere andare piano. Non voglio che tu lo faccia.” Kiyoomi indugiò mentre abbassava lo sguardo, quindi Atsumu gli accarezzò una spalla per far sì che tornasse a guardarlo.

“Dico sul serio.” gli disse dolce “Mi piace il nostro rapporto. E mi piaci tu, tantissimo. Non ho bisogno di nient’altro che questo.” lo accarezzò ancora sopra i vestiti. Sakusa osservò la sua mano lisciargli la maglietta, poi la afferrò con la sua e se la portò al viso in modo tale che Atsumu potesse accarezzarlo sulla pelle.

Il biondo sospirò. _Un piccolo ed innocente gesto agli occhi di chiunque poteva valere più di cento gesti plateali per loro._ Si baciarono ancora, Atsumu posò con poca attenzione la scatola di cioccolatini sul comò d’ingresso della casa di Sakusa mentre questi lo spingeva ad entrare e chiudeva la porta dietro di lui. Il biondo non aveva ancora staccato la destra dalla guancia di Kiyoomi quando alzò la sinistra per accarezzargli i capelli. Il corvino si spinse con più insistenza sulle sue labbra intrappolandolo tra il proprio corpo e la porta.

Nulla era andato secondo i piani, quel San Valentino; stava andando meglio.


End file.
